


(Saeran x MC/Reader) Tsundere Saeran

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger Drabbles [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: okay so... request! Saeran starts acting like Saeyoung on his route like being all pushy in fear of hurting MC in some way and he starts by locking himself in his room. how does mc reassure him and how doeas he enter the room? destroys the door? breaks the window?





	(Saeran x MC/Reader) Tsundere Saeran

I’m tired of getting the door slammed in my face.

It’s a new chapter in Saeran’s life- one where Mint Eye no longer has him in their clutches, one where he’s attempting to better himself, one where he’s connecting to others.

Everyone, except me.

At one point, he would spend time with me- was he just tolerating me? Now that he’s more comfortable, is he able to show his true feelings and tell me to leave him alone? I thought we were starting to be friends. I started to care about him as more than that… maybe that was my downfall. Maybe I just brought this on myself.

I’ve tried time and time again to get him to talk to me, like he used to. Make jokes with me- sarcastic comments under our breath and our mutual love of roasting Saeyoung. Lay in the grass on warmer days, staring at the sky and talking about anything that may have been on our minds.

We used to ditch Saeyoung and go on walks, get ice cream, frequent the bakery down the street- anything to keep us out of the house, but it was always a good time. The interaction between the two of us was always comfortable- until it started to go downhill.

At first, I thought maybe he just needed a little space. He was still working on getting to a more comfortable state of mind, so I never wanted to push him. He didn’t want to talk to me? Fine. We would just sit together, until even that got awkward and uncomfortable. His temper seemed to get shorter, too.

“Do you have to sit so fucking close to me all the time?”

“Saeran, I’m on the other side of the couch.”

“That’s too fucking close! Get away from me!”

Of course it hurt, and I know that any mental health issue isn’t a pass to be an asshole, but I can’t help but remind myself that he’s used to being alone- maybe me hanging around him like I did was overwhelming and he didn’t know how to tell me that. Every now and again, I catch him stealing glances at me before turning away again. Sometimes, it seems like he has something to say to me, but he just scowls and leaves the room. I’m tired of pretending like it’s okay, and I’m tired of constantly trying to hold a conversation with him or be careful not to upset him when he doesn’t even try to talk to me nicely.

“Saeran, why won’t you just talk to me! Tell me what I did wrong!”

“Just leave me alone! I don’t want to talk to you!”

There was the door again. This was the last time; I’m done.

I tried turning the doorknob- locked, of course. My fist hit the door repeatedly as I shouted for him to open the door, only to be met with him yelling back to go away. I wasn’t going to let him win- I wasn’t going to let him just push me away like that. I took a step back, and with a large amount of power, I kicked right above the doorknob. I kept doing it, again and again until the door swing open, the door splintering slightly around the now broken lock. Saeran stood up from his bed with a deadly glare staring down at me. Were those tears in his eyes?

“What the fuck are you doing?! Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone? Now you’ve gone and broken my door? What the fuck is wrong with you!”

“I’m tired of you just pushing me away, Saeran!” I stepped into his room, noticing he took a few steps back. I stood my ground, puffing out my chest and holding my head high. “We use to talk all the time! We used to just enjoy each other’s company, now you’re just throwing me aside like I’m some sort of trash! You can’t treat me like this!”

“The key part is ‘used to’, MC! Not anymore!” He chewed on the inside of his cheek, avoiding my eyes. Stepping closer, I confirmed that there were tears in his eyes- but why was he crying? No no, MC, don’t let your guard down. You have to keep strong and stand tall if you wanted to get him to talk.

“But why not! Why not anymore, Saeran! What did I do?” I stepped closer and watched him get more uncomfortable, “Just tell me what I did wrong!”

“You didn’t fucking do anything wrong!” He threw his hands up, stiffly running them through his hair before dropping them. He kept raising them and putting them back down, gesturing to empty space between the two of you- he kept stuttering, never saying a full word, just sounds. He wanted to say something but couldn’t.

“Then what is the problem! Just tell me!” I could feel tears welling up in my own eyes. He groaned and dropped to the floor, hugging his knees and hiding his face behind his arms. His voice came out muffled and broken.

“I like you, that’s the fucking problem! I like you…” He folded into himself more as I crouched down in front of him- surprise written across my features. “I like you and.. what.. what if I can’t control myself? What if I get worse? What if this therapy isn’t helping me after all? God, MC..” he raised his head and finally met my gaze, tears pouring out of his eyes. His fingers gently caressed my cheek before dragging down my jawline before he retracted them. In a soft, small voice, he asked, “What if I hurt you?”

Every bit of my confident persona shattered- everything about me softened. I kept my eyes locked with his while my hand softly brushed tears off of his face. He started to blush, but instead of hiding it, he fought to hold back more tears instead. “Saeran…” I started, tilting my head and flashing him a very soft smile, “You don’t have to worry about that. I’m very capable of holding my own. I mean, look- I broke your door open just to find out why you were ignoring me, I don’t think I’ll sit back and let you be mean to me. That is, if it even happens. You’re doing amazing, Saeran.” I ran my fingers through his bangs, moving them away from his face before just barely grazing my lips against his forehead. “It’ll be okay. You’re working really hard- we’ll be fine. We don’t have to rush and we don’t have to play by the book. We can always do what makes us comfortable!” I shot him a bright smile before I heard a soft chuckle from him.

“See, when you do shit like this… that’s why I like you. You’re supportive but you’ll still call me out on my bullshit,” with a crooked smile, he let his body relax and offered a spot next to him on the ground. “You feel like talking with me again?” I shot him a smirk.

“I dunno, maybe I want you to leave me alone.”

“Just get over here.”


End file.
